Tsuchigumo
: The giant-type spider Makamou with the features of a tiger. It is capable to release webs from the mouth, and can move very fast. *'Feature sound:' It makes a cry similar to a tiger. *'Origin:' It is said to have been on Mt. Ibaraki in Nara Prefecture during the Heian period. According to the ancient documents, it can be said that it can be changed to a beautiful woman or a law clerk (this seems to have been witnessed by a monster child or monster). Visit the mansion of a military commander named Minamoto no Yorimitsu in the form of a monk and tried to kill him, but Yorimitsu chases this monk until Mt. Ibaraki, then it has defeated at the place where he returned to the form of giant spider Makamou. History Tsuchigumo of Yakushima (at Kumage District, Kagoshima Prefecture) *'Body length:' 27 length (about 8.18m) *'Body weight:' 1600 weight (about 6t) *'Growing environment:' Grows in an environment of temperature 15 ° C and humidity 70%, Kagoshima, Yakushima. *'Food:' This Tsuchigumo like human flesh. Above all, it prefer the tender meat of children and women. Create a hunting field resembling a spider's web and eat the woman/child caught there. *'Ability/feature:' Put a sticky thread from your mouth and entangle your bait. It usually hides/making an old house as a place of disguise and travels Yakushima in the form of camouflage, and has achieved growth. It's supposed to be a Makamou that rarely seen in southern land in Yakushima Island. Because it be taken care of by its Douji and Hime, it seems to eat not only humans but also animals, and its Hime. It was destroyed by Kamen Rider Hibiki's Kaen Renda form. Orochi sealing At the Orochi shrine, when Hibiki carried out the purification ritual, many Tsuchigumo appeared from the cliffs surrounding the shrine. Tsuchigumo and the other Makamou approached the Oni and prevented them from performing the ritual. Others Another Tsuchigumo is seen in Midori Takizawa's Makamou file. Other appearances Kamen Rider Wizard Tsuchigumo's destruction at the hands of Hibiki (as seen in The Howling Spider) was shown in a recollection by Amadum as he explained the nature of his world as a paradise for monsters destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Douji and Hime The first Douji & Hime parent pairing seen in the series, feeding the Tsuchigumo humans whom they capture in their webs. Hearing of a Tsuchigumo at Yakushima, Hibiki destroys the Douji while his female counterpart later attempted to offer Asumu Adachi to her Tsuchigumo child, only to end up being devoured by it. Another pair were later evolved by "Armored" Black Puppet Hime along with their Yoroi Tsuchigumo child. Gallery Tsuchigumo Tsuchigumo2.png|Tsuchigumo (at Yakushima). TsuchigumoMidori.jpg|Tsuchigumo in Midori's file. Tsuchigumo's Douji and Hime TsuchigumoDouji_burned.png|Tsuchigumo's Douji (after being attacked by Hibiki's Onibi). Tsuchigumo_Hime2.png|Tsuchigumo's Hime. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 2: The Howling Spider **Episode 47: The Talking Back * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 49: 2019: Apocalypse Subspecies *Yoroi Tsuchigumo *Kaengumo Category:Giant Monsters Category:Makamou Category:First Monster Category:Spider Monsters Category:Tiger Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Hibiki Characters